


Le garçon de l'abri de jardin

by UnGravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, M/M, Top Theo Raeken
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGravity/pseuds/UnGravity
Summary: Les chasseurs, le anuk-ite et tout ce qui faisait de Beacon Hill Beacon Hills, étaient partis. Envolés, disparus. Plus aucun problème ne semblait se dessiner à l’horizon. Liam ne savait pas si cette nouvelle normalité l’enchantait ou le rendait de jour en jour un peu plus parano. Ce dont par contre il était sûr, c’était que l’emménagement de Théo Raeken chez lui avait été une très mauvaise idée.





	Le garçon de l'abri de jardin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici une nouvelle petite fanfic pour ne pas vous ennuyer en attenant la suite de On the road to Virginia !  
> Bonne lecture et merci

Le volume de son casque à fond, Liam tentait de faire abstraction des voix qui lui parvenaient du garage. Sa mère et Théo revenaient tout juste des courses, et leurs rires résonnaient jusqu’à lui. Il entendait chaque parcelle de leur conversation. Scott lui avait pourtant appris à trier les sons et à se focaliser uniquement sur celui qui l’intéressait. En l’occurrence, seule sa musique devait retentir dans ses oreilles.

Pourtant, depuis que Théo avait investi sa maison, peu importe à quelle distance il se trouvait, il percevait sa voix. À vrai dire, tous ses sens ne se concentraient que sur la chimère. Il comprenait que son odeur se dépose sur les murs, mais partout où il allait, Liam ne sentait que lui. Salon, salle de bain, cuisine, chaque couloir de cette maison, c’était comme si Théo passait son temps à se frotter aux meubles.

Au début, Liam pensait que son loup réagissait ainsi parce qu’il voyait Théo tel un intrus dans son nid,  sa tanière ? – Liam n’y connaissait rien en vocabulaire de loup-garou –.  Mais deux mois s’étaient écoulés, et la simple présence de la chimère réveillait chaque millimètre de son corps. Il remerciait le manque de pièce libre et le besoin d’indépendance de Théo, qui l’avaient poussé à emménager dans l’abri de jardin, totalement restauré par son père. S’ils partageaient le même toit, le loup-garou en lui aurait fait une surchauffe. Et Scott et Stiles seraient revenus exprès de l’autre bout du pays pour l’enchainer à un arbre après une énième course tout nu dans les rues de la ville.

Liam frissonna, il gardait encore de mauvais souvenirs de cette nuit-là. La voix de sa mère couvrit sa chanson qui se passait en boucle, elle demanda à Théo de venir le chercher pour qu’il leur donne un coup de main. Et en quelques secondes, il entendit la chimère monter les escaliers deux par deux.

Le bêta sauta hors de son lit et décrocha son casque de ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la chimère pénétrer dans sa chambre. Si son odeur parvenait jusqu’ici, il savait qu’il n’en dormirait plus la nuit. Liam courut jusqu’à sa porte, en trébuchant sur les habits jetés négligemment au sol. Dès que la porte claqua derrière lui, il fit face à Théo.

Le garçon n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de lui. Son odeur lui éclata au visage. Les poils de ses bras s’hérissaient. Ses jambes devinrent pendant l’espace de quelques secondes si molles qu’il sentit son corps se dérober sous lui. Le parfum de la chimère investissait tous ses pores.

Il agrippa le mur de ses deux mains. Rien chez lui ne devait trahir que Théo poussait tous ses boutons de loup-garou. Pourquoi son odeur le faisait réagir ainsi ? Qu’avait Théo de différent des autres ? Personne ne créait chez lui une sensation pareille. Ni même Scott, ou Hayden. Seul lui faisait avoir des réactions si étranges.  

Le loup en lui le voyait sûrement encore comme un ennemi. Oui, c’était ça. Il ne tolérait pas encore totalement sa présence.

Théo arqua un sourcil et ne se cacha pas pour le dévisager.

« Viens nous aider à ranger les courses, dit-il simplement. »

La chimère semblait si calme. La même expression toujours calquée sur son visage. Que le bêta soit présent ou non ne changeait rien. Alors que tout le corps de Liam bouillait.

Sa peau prit une teinte rougeâtre. Il hocha alors frénétiquement la tête, en fixant un point derrière Théo. La chimère leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons.

Dès qu’il quitta son espace vital, Liam expulsa tout l’air qu’il renfermait dans ses poumons. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il retenait sa respiration. Un poids s’enleva de ses épaules, mais son cœur continua de battre à une allure effrénée. Il pressait contre ses côtes. Liam pourrait parier qu’elles commençaient à se fissurer avec les embardés qu’il faisait à chaque que Théo était trop près de lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent depuis qu’il habitait ici.

Sa main se déposa sur son torse pour calmer ses battements. Théo les avait entendus, il en était certain. Il grimaça, il ne souhaitait même pas imaginer ce que la chimère pouvait bien dire ou penser de lui. Le bêta secoua la tête et rejoignit sa mère et Théo dans la cuisine, les poings serrés.

Des dizaines de sacs plastiques recouvraient l’îlot de la cuisine. Remplis à ras bord, la chimère et sa mère s’afféraient à tout ranger. Liam salua sa mère, qui lui répondit en l’attrapant dans une étreinte forcée. Elle le sera fortement entre ses bras, sous l’œil amusé de Théo. Liam repoussa doucement sa mère. Même si elle afficha une mine contrariée, elle ne dit rien et lui montra un des sacs sur la table.

« Il y avait plus tes céréales alors je t’ai pris ça.

-C’est quoi le problème avec les autres ? demanda-t-il en plongeant sa main dans le sac. »

Il en sortit une boîte violette avec des enfants dévorant des céréales de toutes les couleurs. Choconit, lit-il sur le paquet. Jamais, il n’avait jamais vu une quelconque publicité pour cette marque. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne manqua pas à l’œil vif de sa mère.

« Ils ont arrêté les Luckycrips, lui apprit-elle avec une grimace désolée.

-Quoi ? s’indigna Liam, la bouche ouverte. »

Théo ricana derrière lui, alors que sa mère lui promit qu’il les aimerait autant que les autres. Liam en doutait, mais il ne la contredit pas.

La chimère se pencha au-dessus de son épaule. Le bêta frissonna, le bout de ses cheveux chatouillait le creux de son cou. Il se rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille et tout le corps du bêta se tendit.

« T’as vraiment des goûts de gamin, se moqua la chimère lui volant la boîte des mains.

-Eh ! »

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Théo examina les Choconit. Liam aurait aimé les reprendre, mais il ne parvenait plus à réaliser le moindre mouvement. L’odeur de Théo s’empreignait sous sa peau et ses muscles se transformèrent en pierre. Le ventre contracté, des fourmillements grouillèrent de son torse à la naissance de ses genoux. Une sensation de chaleur se répandait pas vague alors que ses doigts se recroquevillèrent.

«  Aller, dépêchez-vous de ranger avant que vos amis arrivent, leur ordonna sa mère. »

Dès que sa voix fit irruption, Liam reprit ses esprits. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ça n’avait rien à voir avec les envies de tuer qu’il avait eu. Il ne ressentait aucune colère. Lorsqu’il avait poussé le visage de Gabe contre le miroir, son esprit ne répétait en boucle qu’une chose : la vengeance. Il devait payer pour ce que les chasseurs avaient fait. Mais en cet instant, il ne souhaitait pas que la chimère souffre.

Il fronça les sourcils, il n’en était pas cent pour cent sûr.

« Oui, Karen, répondit Théo en reposant la boîte devant lui, le labyrinthe à l’arrière du carton orienté vers lui. »

Liam l’observa faire sans un mot. La chimère lui fit un clin d’œil avant de continuer de vider les sacs. Le parfum de Théo s’évanouit au bout de quelques secondes et le bêta put enfin de bouger. Le bout de ses oreilles avait pris une couleur cramoisie et il espérait que ses cheveux couvraient le plus de peau possible. Comme quoi, les avoir laissé pousser n’était pas une si mauvaise idée.

A trois, les courses disparurent de la table en seulement quelques minutes. Et à peine eurent-ils remis les cabas dans la voiture que Mason, Corey et Nolan sonnaient déjà à leur porte. Nolan portait deux énormes bouées gonflables sur ses épaules, un grand sourire collé au visage. Liam et Théo haussèrent un sourcil et grimacèrent entre l’incompréhension et l’amusement. Mason et Corey leur conseillèrent de ne pas prêter attention à lui.

Ils ne tarderaient pas à profiter de la piscine toute l’après-midi. Liam ferait de son mieux pour rester le plus loin possible de Théo. Avec l’odeur de chlore dans l’air, il sentirait moins le parfum de la chimère. Mais il ne désirait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

***

Liam saluait ses amis qui disparaissaient dans l’allée. Mason souriait alors que Corey passait son bras autour de ses épaules en riant. Et même si sa relation avec la seconde chimère était toujours légèrement étrange, il était heureux de voir Mason ainsi. Puis ils progressaient. Doucement. Mais ils progressaient.

La transition avec Nolan était beaucoup plus rude. Mais ils s’adaptaient à leur rythme. L’ancien chasseur était toujours choqué de la mort de Gabe. Et si Liam éprouvait toujours un léger ressentiment envers le garçon, il commençait à comprendre que lui aussi avait été manipulé.

« C’est bon, ils sont partis ? le questionna Théo en apparaissant derrière lui. »

Il s’appuya sur la barrière qui séparait le jardin qui entourait toute la maison, de la rue. Liam par habitude retint sa respiration, et hocha la tête. La chimère lui balança une serviette et les deux garçons se dirigèrent machinalement vers les douches accrochées à un des murs de l’abri de jardin, désormais connu comme étant la chambre de Théo Raeken.

Les douches étaient disposées l’une à côté de l’autre. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient les deux arrivées d’eau. Liam prit celle de droite, sans même partager un regard avec la chimère. Ils commencèrent à se rincer, chacun restant le plus possible de son côté. Mais dès qu’ils se savonnèrent, le bêta perçut son voisin se rapprocher de lui.

Théo le frôlait à chaque fois qu’il passait le savon sur lui. Leurs peaux s’effleuraient et glissaient l’une contre l’autre. L’eau fumait au-dessus de lui, pourtant Liam avait la chair de poule. Il était si près de lui, qu’il sentait son souffle contre son cou. Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. Puis tout son corps s’emballa.

Le chlore et le savon couvraient entièrement l’odeur de Théo. Mais il avait l’impression de respirer à même le creux de son cou. Là où son parfum était le plus fort et surtout le plus pur. Aucun effluve chimique ne gâchait sa réelle odeur. Il frissonna.

Son torse se pressa contre le dos de Liam. Le bêta se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais refusa de dire un mot. Pour la première fois, il se laissait le temps d’apprécier le parfum de la chimère. Contrairement à ses idées préconçues, il n’avait pas une odeur artificielle. Les médecins de l’horreur l’avaient créé de toute pièce, mais son parfum était un parfait mixte entre le loup et le coyote. Et Liam mentirait s’il n’avouait pas que c’était l’odeur la plus addictive qu’il n’avait senti.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour ne percevoir que son odeur. Les effluves d’herbe fraîchement coupée, de la terre retournée après une longue course en forêt, des pins qui surplombaient les environs, mais aussi de lys. La même fleur qu’il avait déposé pour sa sœur dans la rivière.

Le bras de Théo passa au-dessus de lui, et les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent. En tentant d’attraper le shampoing posé près de Liam, il captura le bêta entre son torse et le mur. Tout le corps de la chimère s’appuya sur lui. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles bouger derrière lui.

Et rapidement des picotements se diffusèrent dans le bassin du bêta. Ses genoux tremblèrent, le mouvement était si poussé, que leurs deux corps se frottaient l’un à l’autre. Liam frémit lorsque leurs shorts se rencontrèrent dans un froissement mouillé. Le bassin de Théo pressait contre ses fesses.

De ce seul mouvement, la température grimpa autour d’eux. Liam bouillonnait, son visage devait être entièrement teinté de rouge. Ses mordillements sur sa lèvre se transformèrent en une morsure prononcée. Le bout de ses doigts le brûlait, ses griffes essayaient de forcer le chemin. Son loup hurlait pour sortir. Il ne savait plus si le liquide qui coulait contre son front était de l’eau ou sa transpiration. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

C’était comme lors de ses premières lunes. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Dans un vain espoir, il tenta de faire le vide en se concentrant sur le seul mantra qui avait un sens pour lui. _Trois choses ne peuvent pas être longtemps cachées : le soleil, la lune et la vérité._ Il se répéta cette phrase jusqu’à ce qu’il ne sente plus le corps de Théo contre lui.

Le temps sembla comme ralenti, mais la chimère finit par se décaler. Il le voyait du coin de l’œil à une vingtaine de centimètres, pourtant Liam ressentait encore sa peau caresser la sienne. Son odeur ne s’évapora pas. Et les fourmillements dans son bas ventre non plus. Leur présence avait même doublé. Tellement que ses jambes manquèrent de le laisser tomber.

Sa respiration toujours hésitante, il jeta un regard vers Théo qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux complètement clos. Les muscles de ses bras et de son torse se tendirent. Et sa position fit légèrement glisser son maillot de bain sur ses hanches. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de poils qui donnait sur la naissance de son bas ventre. Quelques centimètres en plus et…

Une vague de chaleur explosa. Il sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller. Et son sexe se raidit.

Le temps s’arrêta autour de Liam. L’eau cessa de couler sur lui. Son regard se baissa jusqu’à apercevoir la bosse qui se formait dans son short. Il était excité. Par Théo Raeken. Par un garçon…

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda Théo avec un rire, la main dans ses cheveux, il les replaquait en arrière. »

Liam sursauta. Dans un bond, il se retourna pour cacher son érection. Le savon collait encore à sa peau, mais il attrapa sa serviette, la passa autour de lui et courut à l’intérieur de la maison.

Théo le héla plusieurs fois. Le bêta s’interdit de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière. La chimère avait peut-être senti son excitation. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Et il cavala jusqu’à sa chambre, en priant tous les dieux pour que le chlore soit assez puissant pour cacher l’odeur de son excitation.

Tout tremblant, il tourna le verrou et se laissa glisser contre le bois. Ses yeux restèrent braqués sur le mur face à lui, aucune chance qu’il observe ce qu’il se passait dans son short. Faire abstraction. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Son maillot encore dégoulinant se frottait contre sa verge, et il geignit. Liam tressaillit.  

Le bêta ferma les yeux, s’il fouillait assez loin dans son esprit, il trouverait peut-être une image pour calmer son érection naissante. Mais seul le corps de Théo recouvert de savon lui revint. Ses mains caressant ses abdos, sa peau luisant sous le soleil, ses doigts se frayant un chemin en-dessous du cordon qui retenait le tissu de tomber de ses hanches.

Sa main glissa jusqu’à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Et son membre se durcit.

 « Non, non, non ! hurla le bêta en secouant la tête. »

Ses paumes claquèrent contre son front, alors qu’il tentait de chasser Théo sous la douche de son cerveau. Il n’était pas gay ! Aucune chance ! Il aimait les filles. Et rien que les filles.

La preuve, il avait une petite-amie. Enfin il avait eu une petite-amie. Depuis le déménagement d’Hayden, ils ne s’étaient plus parlés. Elle avait quitté la ville si subitement qu’ils n’étaient parvenu à trouver le temps de discuter de leur relation. Puis entre les chasseurs et le anuk-ite, contacter Hayden n’avait pas été l’une de ses priorités.

Ce qui était arrivé avec Théo n’était qu’un accident. Avec une autre créature surnaturelle vivant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans la maison, il ne trouvait pas réellement le temps de s’occuper de ses besoins. Liam ne pouvait pas regarder une vidéo porno tranquillement dans son lit sans que Théo ne l’entende depuis l’abri de jardin. Sa fenêtre donnait parfaitement sur la chambre de la chimère. Et la Californie était un État aux températures bien trop chaudes pour garder sa fenêtre fermée ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Se masturber dans la douche était tout sauf faisable. Théo attendait chaque matin qu’il sorte devant la porte de la salle de bain. Sa serviette posée négligemment sur son épaule, il rentrait dès qu’il quittait la pièce. Et c’était hors de question que Liam le laisse pénétrer alors que la salle de bain empestait toujours le sexe. Il frissonna en imaginant le sourire en coin qu’il lui réserverait.

Le bêta ne savait pas non plus si la chimère parviendrait à garder cette information pour lui. Il semblait adorer le ridiculiser devant les autres. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Liam n’était pas gay, simplement en manque de stimulations. Oui, c’était ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça…

***

Liam haletait encore lorsqu’il se laissa glissa contre son casier. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge, et tout son corps était engourdi. Pendant toute la course, son estomac l’avait menacé de rendre son petit déjeuner. Se goinfrer de Choconit juste avant un cours de sports n’était définitivement pas une expérience à refaire.

Nolan rit en voyant l’état du co-capitaine, il lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule et rejoint le banc central des vestiaires. Liam ne prêta même pas attention à l’ex-chasseur.

« Si vous sortez pas du lot, vous passerez le reste de la saison sur le banc de touche. Vous m’impressionnez, scanda le coach, vous jouez ! »

Telles des pinces, ses mains se jetèrent sur un garçon qui passait devant lui et le secoua. Liam rit en voyant la mine totalement déconcertée qu’il affichait. Le bêta commençait seulement à s’habituer aux manies étranges de Finstock, et le prof d’économie l’avait dans son viseur depuis deux ans désormais.

« Vos parents sont fières de vous, votre petite amie vous aime ! Ha ! »

Le garçon réussit à se dégager, et partit se réfugier à l’autre bout du vestiaire.

« Et tout le reste c’est… mumura-t-il, c’est du gâteau. Vendredi, vous me montrez ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! Ok ? Aller ! »

Il attrapa les épaules de Nolan et le malmena quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce sous les applaudissements des anciens membres de l’équipe de Lacrosse. La porte se referma, et l’espace devint subitement exigu. Les corps se frôlèrent à chaque mouvement. Un brouhaha composé de rires et de cris s’installa.

Théo occupa le dernier casier libre près de Liam. Et il se sentit pris au piège, entre les autres garçons et la chimère.

« Toujours le même vieux discours, se plaignit-il. »

Même s’il le savait près de lui, il sursauta en entendant sa voix. Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? Il se tourna vers lui, mais sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge. Le t-shirt de la chimère avait disparu de son torse. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, et son haut reposait négligemment contre son épaule.

Liam tourna sa tête de l’autre côté. Pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours embarqué dans ce genre de situation avec la chimère ? Mason à sa gauche, haussa d’ailleurs les sourcils, avant de poursuivre sa discussion avec Corey. Le bêta sentit ses joues bouillir.

« Ou-ouais… bredouilla-t-il sans le regarder. »

Si Liam était parvenu à éviter Théo la veille en restant reclus dans chambre, et ce matin en partant si tôt qu’il avait fait la tournée des salles à ouvrir avec le concierge, ce n’était pas pour se faire coincer dans les vestiaires. Hors de question, que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant. Il avait loupé un repas à cause de la chimère, ça ne pouvait pas être pour rien.

Il vit du coin de l’œil les traits de son visage se tendre. Et même si la panique dansait sous son épiderme, il s’interdit de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Calmer les battements de son cœur en faisait d’ailleurs partie. Il prit de grandes inspirations.

Les vestiaires sentaient la sueur et le vieux cuir, et ses deux odeurs coupaient leurs facultés olfactives, mais leur ouïe, elle était toujours aussi pointue qu’à l’accoutumée.

Et plus aucune erreur ne devait être commise. Liam ne savait toujours pas si Théo avait perçu le changement dans son odeur la veille ou même simplement vu la bosse dans son short. Et le découvrir ne faisait pas partie de ses objectifs de la journée.

De toute façon, le bêta n’était pas gay. Clairement pas, il avait eu plusieurs petites-amies ! Hayden, puis il y avait aussi cette fille en quatrième, Ashley, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et sûrement un tas d’autres qu’il avait oublié. Mais Théo, lui, pouvait mal interpréter ses actions. Ce qui n’était qu’un accident futile, qui n’avait absolument rien à voir avec lui, pouvait avoir une signification totalement différente dans sa bouche. Comme croire que Liam était… intéressé par lui. Alors que ce n’était pas le cas. Il aimait les filles.

« C’est quoi ton problème ? grinça la chimère en agrippant son épaule. »

Son corps entier pivota vers son voisin.

« J’ai aucun problème, grommela-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise, il sentait sa peau bruler sous son touché et ce n’était pas normal. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, et le bêta en profita pour attraper sa serviette et fuir sous les douches.

 « Liam ! l’appela Théo, en même temps que Mason. »

Malgré le faible niveau de visibilité des vestiaires, dû aux ampoules qui grillaient à la moindre goutte d’eau qu’elles recevaient, Liam réussit à trouver une cabine libre. Non sans s’être récolté quelques insultes pour avoir fait irruption en plein milieu de la douche d’autres élèves. Quelle idée de ne pas mettre de porte ou au moins un rideau aux cabines. Il soupira, tout ça à cause de «  _l’incident Greenberg_  ».

D’un coup de poing, il activa l’eau. Ses deux paumes contre la paroi carrelée, ses épaules se dénouèrent lorsque le liquide brûlant coula le long de son visage. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son front. Vint le tour des poils de son torse, la ligne le guida jusqu’à son boxer, qu’il n’avait même pas pris le temps de retirer. Sa serviette jonchait sur le sol. A deux centimètres d’écart, elle aurait été trempée.

Les nœuds qui parsemaient son corps se délièrent un par un. Et il se dit que le temps été venu de trouver une solution, avant que cette situation ne se transforme en un véritable problème. Eviter Théo à jamais ne semblait malheureusement pas être une option. La chimère partageait chaque aspect de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas chez lui sans qu’il ne rentre dans Théo. Il était comme un frère non désiré.

Non, non, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Cette comparaison rendait l’affaire encore plus étrange qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Mais il ne niait pas le faire qu’ils vivaient l’un sur l’autre. A la maison, au lycée… Théo avait bien-entendu repris le chemin des cours, et il partageait désormais son niveau. A chacune de ses classes, la chimère était aussi présente. Et lorsqu’ils ne se retrouvaient pas assis côté à côté, d’un simple pivotement de tête, il le retrouvait près de Corey, avec son rictus moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Ils étaient toujours amenés à se retrouver ensemble, comme deux aimants… Pourquoi pas l’ignorer, avait-il fini par se dire. Il rit, comme si la chimère le laisserait faire. Ne pas lui parler ne ferait qu’attirer encore plus l’attention sur lui. La preuve, se dit-il en soupirant.

Son front s’abattit contre le carrelage édenté. Pourquoi Théo était toujours le centre de ses pensées ? Depuis qu’il avait enfoncé l’épée de Kira dans la terre, la chimère ne l’avait jamais réellement quitté.

Et au fond de lui, le bêta espérait vraiment que tout ceci avait une signification surnaturelle…

Liam entamait sa dernière année de lycée, la place tant convoitée de capitaine lui appartenait, seules la popularité et les filles devraient l’intéresser. Exactement comme Jackson Whittemore. Loup-garou ou non, lui aussi devait être glorifié pour ses prouesses tant bien sur le terrain qu’avec les filles. Jackson et Lydia avaient été le couple fétiche de tous les étudiants, qu’attendait-il pour trouver une jolie fille et les imiter ?

Le sourire confiant qu’il afficha en pensant à Jackson s’éteignit en une demi-seconde. Ce même Jackson qu’il encensait pour ses performances avec les filles, sortait désormais avec Ethan. Un garçon…

« Mauvais exemple, balbutia-t-il en chassant l’eau de son visage. Très mauvais exemple. »

Sa tête claqua contre le mur en face de lui, avant qu’il ne se retourne. Il n’était pas gay. Aucune chance. Aux dernières nouvelles Hayden était une fille. Et ses anciennes conquêtes aussi.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que la cabine en face de lui était occupée. Le garçon était grand, beaucoup plus que lui. Il avoisinait les un mètre quatre-vingt. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la première chose qu’il remarqua chez lui.

Le shampoing dans ses cheveux coulait entre les muscles tendus de son dos. Liam suivit du regard les gouttes blanches qui dégringolaient le long de sa peau, jusqu’à se nicher au creux de ses reins. Avant de glisser lentement sur ses fesses nues.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, ses yeux ne les quittèrent plus. Et des frissons parcoururent son corps.

« T’apprécie la vue ? rit le garçon en face de lui. »

Ses yeux délaissèrent le bas de son dos pour son visage en une fraction de seconde. Liam fut accueilli par un visage bien trop familier. Ses jambes se dérobèrent instantanément sous lui. Brett se tenait devant lui. Un sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il percuta le sol, et le bruit de sa chute résonna dans toute la pièce. La douleur se répandit instantanément. Pourtant Brett n’avait pas bougé. Et il comprit qu’il ne rêvait pas.

« Bre… débuta Liam, mais il fut coupé par l’arrivée fracassante de Mason. »

Son meilleur ami poussa sans ménagement les garçons qui encombraient le passage.

« Ça va ? hurla-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de lui. »

Il passa devant Brett comme s’il n’existait pas. Mais il était toujours là. Une serviette autour de la taille, son épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, il les observait.

« Bien-sûr qu’il va bien, dit Théo en les rejoignant. »

La chimère s’accroupit près de lui.

« C’est pas comme s’il pouvait réellement se faire mal, termina-t-il en poussant le menton de Liam du bout de ses doigts. »

Pourquoi personne ne paniquait ? Une personne supposée morte était juste devant eux. Et pas n’importe qui. C’était Brett, leur ami. Le capitaine de Devenford avait été assassiné. Monroe et Gérard l’avaient chassé, acculé et exécuté. Liam avait vu son corps s’écrouler sur le goudron mouillé. La vie quitter ses yeux, transformant leur vert éclatant en un ton morne. Il déglutit, cette image restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Et pourtant, il se tenait devant lui… Le même rictus prétentieux qu’il affichait lors des entrainements dessiné sur son visage.

« Liam ? T’es avec nous ? le héla Mason en lui donnant de petites tapes sur l’épaule. »

Son regard dévia vers son meilleur ami. Et tout ce qu’il réussit à faire fut de pointer Brett du doigt. Mais lorsque Mason se retourna, le garçon n’avait plus rien à voir avec son ancien capitaine. Seule leur taille était similaire.

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il était prêt à avouer qu’il avait cru entrevoir Brett, mais il se ravisa. Son ami était pendu à ses lèvres, mais il reconnaissait la pointe d’inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Il l’avait vu assez souvent dans cet état pour savoir qu’une révélation pareille le ferait paniquer. En moins d’une demi-heure, il serait allongé sur la table d’auscultation de Deaton, Mason exécutant les cent pas conventionnels autour de lui.

Puis, il y avait Théo. Les sourcils de la chimère se fronçaient de plus en plus avec les secondes qui défilaient. Son air moqueur se transformait en une grimace. Son parfum aux arômes naturels prit subitement une forme beaucoup plus artificielle. Et il se crut de retour dans l’antre des médecins de l’horreur…

Doucement, Liam commençait à accepter la réalité. Personne n’avait vu Brett, excepté lui…

« Liam ? aboya la chimère en le secouant. »

Une vague d’angoisse le submergea. Etait-il fou ? Pourquoi avait-il confondu ce garçon avec Brett ? Il était mort depuis cinq mois, et le bêta avait fait son deuil. Avec difficulté, mais il lui avait dit au revoir. Son corps reposait désormais dans la réserve, avec les autres membres de sa meute.

« Je vais bien, cracha-t-il en repoussant ses mains. »

L’odeur que Théo dégageait lui donnait la nausée. Rester aussi près de lui devint un vrai supplice. Et le parfum qui l’entourait habituellement lui manqua. Il n’avait qu’une seule envie fourrer son visage dans le creux de son cou pour retrouver l’effluve de forêt de pins.

Un long silence accompagna cette pensée, jusqu’à ce que Liam ne se jette sur ses jambes. Il n’eut même pas besoin de la main que Mason tendait vers lui.

« Je-Je vais bien, balbutia-t-il en poussant le monde qui s’était agglutiné autour de lui. »

Mason le laissa passer sans un mot, bien que l’angoisse n’avait pas délaissé son visage. Théo, lui, ne sembla pas croire un seul de ses mots.

Le regard de la chimère ne le quitta pas, même lorsqu’il atteint son casier. La fine peau de sa nuque brûlait sous l’attention que Théo lui portait. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se tourner vers lui, et s’habilla le plus vite possible.

Quand il quitta les quatre murs du vestiaire, les voix de Mason et Nolan résonnaient encore. Tous ceux qui souhaitaient rejoindre l’équipe de Lacrosse cette année semblaient inquiets. Son meilleur ami et le second co-capitaine les rassuraient du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient. Bien-entendu que leur co-capitaine allait bien, répétait Nolan en boucle et puis au pire, lui était toujours là.

Son sac frappait contre son dos alors qu’il se hâtait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Tout ce qui l’intéressait était d’être seul pour quelques instants. Ou tout du moins, sans l’odeur de Théo constamment dans l’air.

Une porte entrouverte retint son attention. Sa tête se faufila dans l’entrebâille, la pièce était vide, le tableau noir totalement vierge et les sièges bien encastrés en-dessous des tables.

Il balança son sac à l’intérieur et commença à faire le tour de la pièce. Pourquoi rien ne se déroulait jamais bien pour Liam ? Au début des vacances de Juillet, ils étaient encore euphoriques. Si heureux de s’être débarrassés des chasseurs et d’être enfin libérés. Théo s’apprêtait à emménager chez lui, après qu’il ait découvert que le garçon vivait dans sa voiture. Et Mason et lui commençaient doucement à accepter le départ de Brett et sa sœur.

Mais Scott l’avait prévenu avant de quitter de Beacon Hills. Après les grands moments de joie suivait toujours une période plus sombre. Peut-être qu’il entrait dans ce mauvais cycle. Là. À cet instant précis.

« Non, non, murmura-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux. »

De toute la meute de Scott, seul lui vivait toujours à Beacon Hills. Lydia, Malia, Stiles, tous étudiaient à des milliers de kilomètres d’ici – enfin, il n’était pas vraiment certain de l’activité que pratiquait Malia, mais il savait qu’elle n’était pas là. Melissa et M. Argent passaient plus de temps hors des États-Unis que dans leur maison. Et le shérif méritait de prendre une pause face aux évènements surnaturels de la ville.

En admettant qu’une nouvelle menace se préparait à faire une entrée fracassante, il ne resterait comme personne qualifiée que…

« Que moi… Face à… »

Ses poumons se comprimèrent. Ok, il commençait à paniquer. Il sentait tout son corps se tendre. Aucune chance qu’il affronte qui-que-ce-soit alors que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Impossible. Puis Mason voudrait s’en mêler. Mais Liam ne voulait pas risquer sa vie comme lors de la fusillade. Non ce genre de situation ne pouvait plus se reproduire.

Mais comment allait-il se débrouiller sans Mason ? Il pensa une fraction de seconde à Corey avant de secouer vivement la tête. Le garçon caméléon ne tiendrait pas sa langue plus deux secondes face à Mason. Et il ne se voyait pas patrouiller avec lui dans les bois, seuls en plein milieu de la nuit sans rien avoir à se dire.

Nolan restait un sujet sensible. Le bêta doutait encore de sa loyauté… Faire un pas vers lui était une chose, lui faire confiance en était une autre.

Il ne restait qu’une personne. Théo…

L’appeler à l’aide n’était pas une option. Absolument pas. En plus de son odeur dérangeante, il n’était même pas sûr que la chimère en ait quelque chose à faire du bien-être ou de l’avenir de Beacon Hills.

Un soupir fendit ses lèvres, il était dans la merde…

« Tu trouves pas que tu te prends un peu trop la tête ? »

Liam sursauta. Il pivota légèrement à droite et se retrouva de nouveau face à Brett. Assis sur une des tables, il lui fit un signe de la main. Le bêta trébucha sur son sac et ses fesses tapèrent contre le sol.

« Je t’ai manqué ? l’interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils. »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Pensant qu’à un moment ou un autre le capitaine de Lacrosse disparaîtrait. Mais il était toujours là. Devant lui, les jambes écartées et les pieds posés sur la chaise, son parfait sourire toujours collé à ses lèvres.

« Comm… débuta Liam en secouant la tête.

-Beacon Hills peut pas rester très longtemps sans évènement bizarre, rit-il en se levant. »

La bouche ouverte, Liam regardait Brett se déplacer vers lui. Ses pieds touchaient bien le sol. Aucune étrange cape blanche ou noire ne traînait derrière lui. Il portait les mêmes habits près du corps qu’il revêtait avant. Lorsqu’il était en vie…

« Mais… essaya-t-il de dire.

-Oui, le coupa Brett en lui tendant sa main pour qu’il se relève, je suis bien réel. »

Ses sourcils s’arquèrent alors que ses doigts se rapprochèrent de ceux de l’ancien capitaine de Devenford. Mais il se rétracta au dernier moment.

« C’est pas possible, souffla le bêta. Je suis en train de rêver, c’est ça.

-Vois par toi-même, voulut-il le rassurer en secouant sa main. »

Liam le dévisagea. Son teint ne semblait pas verdâtre. En vérité, rien ne le distinguait du Brett normal. Il haussa les sourcils en lui souriant.

« C’est bien moi, murmura-t-il. Je te le promets. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut au bêta pour s’autoriser à frôler le bout des doigts de Brett. Sa main se posa dans la sienne. La chaleur que sa paume dégageait fut tel un électrochoc. Il l’agrippa fermement. Pressant jusqu’à sentir ses os.

Brett le propulsa vers lui. Une fois debout, le bras du bêta retomba le long de son corps.

« Eh ouais, continua-t-il en secouant sa main toute rouge. Je suis… »

Liam ne le laissa pas terminer. Il attrapa ses épaules et palpa minutieusement son corps. Il se souvenait de Claudia qui n’était qu’une illusion, qu’un ghost rider déguisé.

« Oh, ok, ricana-t-il en se laissant palper. »

Ses bras étaient aussi durs qu’avant. Il tenait bien sur ses deux jambes. Il ne restait plus que le test du stimulus. Son poing s’abattit sur la mâchoire de Brett. Le craquement de ses os résonna. L’ancien capitaine cracha un filet de sang au sol, et d’une main, il remit son os en place.

Brett Talbot était bien là.

Il releva son regard vers le bêta.

« C’était vraiment nécessaire ? râla-t-il.

-T’es vraiment là… marmonna Liam. »

Brett reprit un air sérieux et hocha la tête. Et ses yeux ne le quittèrent plus. Son ancien capitaine se tenait devant lui. Aucune aura fantomatique ne l’entourait. Son corps ne s’était pas subitement évaporé sous ses doigts.

« Mais les chasseurs ? La voiture ? Et Lori ? s’embrouilla-t-il sans répondre le contact, il ne le laisserait pas partir une seconde fois. On te… Je t’ai vu mourir… »

Sa dernière phrase ne fut qu’un souffle. Si léger qu’il ne fut lui-même pas certain de l’avoir prononcé. Brett grimaça, tira une chaise devant lui, s’y assit, et prit une grande inspiration comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui dévoiler l’histoire la plus complexe que Liam n’avait jamais entendu. Et le bêta était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Je suis mort, Liam. »

Le bêta grimaça, mais comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

« C’est Lydia ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle t’a ressuscité comme pour Peter. »

Brett fronça les sourcils, et rompit le regard qu’ils partageaient. Ce seul mouvement inquiéta Liam.

« Pas vraiment.

-Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Y a une autre banshee à Beacon Hills ?

-Pas vraiment, répéta le garçon de Devenford. Je suis mort, et je crois bien que t’es le seul capable de me voir. Tada… finit-t-il dans un murmure en ouvrant en grand ses bras. »

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent dans un pur silence. Le bêta n’osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement et son homologue non plus. Ils se contentèrent de s’observer en silence. Jusqu’à ce que Liam secoue la tête, et recule de quelques pas.

Sa salive se coinça au fond de sa gorge. C’était impossible. Une histoire digne d’un mauvais film comique. Il grimaça, le problème provenait de lui. Il avait dû se cogner la tête ce matin. Voilà, ce n’était qu’une hallucination. Et qui sait Scott n’avait peut-être pas toujours raison après tout… Parfois tout se passait bien du début à la fin. Sans aucun accro.

Il se rapprocha de Brett. Il semblait si humain et vivant. Liam doutait que son esprit puisse créer un Brett si ressemblant.

« Les fantômes existent pas, hein ? voulut-il confirmer. »

Brett haussa les épaules, un air sceptique sur le visage.

« J’y ai jamais cru en tout cas, si ça peut t’aider.

-Euh…pas vraiment, avoua le bêta en secouant la tête. »

Liam recula jusqu’à ce que ses genoux percutent une chaise. Son corps ne résista pas, et se laissa tomber. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était de se concentrer. Il trouverait une solution. Comme toujours, c’était que ce que Scott disait. Avec chaque problème venait une solution.

Mais Liam n’avait rien du penseur de la bande. Ce rôle appartenait à Mason. Et apparemment, il était seul à voir le capitaine de Devenford. Son visage devint blême et il posa la question qui ne cessait de flasher dans son esprit :

« Est-ce que moi aussi je suis mort ?

-Non ! Bien-sûr que non t’es pas mort. »

Le pincement qu’il ressentait dans son torse disparut. Une vague de soulagement l’envahit. Rien que de savoir qu’il reverrait sa mère en rentrant le fit sourire. Puis ses yeux se déposèrent sur Brett, et un sentiment de culpabilité effaça le sourire de son visage.

« T’es trop bête, c’est pas possible, se plaignit le capitaine de Lacrosse.

-Pourquoi je te vois alors ? 

-C’est un peu compliqué. Mais c’était le seul moyen pour que je m’échappe du purgatoire… »

Liam se souvenait de la vieille voiture fumante de son père biologique et de tous les regards qui se déposaient sur eux, lorsqu’ils arrivaient devant l’église. Du vieux prête qui manquait de passer l’arme à gauche à chacune de ses phrases. De la tape sur l’épaule que son père lui donnait toujours avant de le laisser à la catéchèse.

Et le bêta assistait pendant deux heures à un cours ennuyant sur l’un ou l’autre des principes chrétien. Attendant en silence que le vieil homme cesse de répéter la même phrase encore et encore. Alors oui, le purgatoire, il s’en rappelait.

C’était un lieu de transition. Les morts envoyés là-bas expiaient leurs péchés avant de rejoindre le paradis.

« Pourquoi t’étais là-bas ? le questionna-t-il sans le quitter du regard. »

Le capitaine de Lacrosse se mordit la lèvre, alors que ses yeux le fuyaient. Liam savait qu’ils partageaient le même jaune aux reflets d’or que lui, aucune nuance bleue électrique dans ses yeux. Brett n’avait tué personne.

« Les règles sont les mêmes pour les humains et les créatures surnaturelles. J’ai peut-être tué personne, mais j’ai fait des erreurs. »

Il secoua la tête. Brett suivait les enseignements bouddhistes de Satomi, quelles erreurs avait-il bien pu commettre ? Liam dévisagea l’autre loup-garou de la pièce, son odeur était douce. Presque inexistante dans la pièce. Rien à voir avec celle sucrée qu’il dégageait avant.

« Surtout avec toi. »

Avec lui. Liam fronça les sourcils. Le capitaine de Devenford l’avait malmené, mais cette histoire était oubliée depuis longtemps. Les souvenirs étaient toujours présents, enfouis quelque part, mais il n’éprouvait plus aucun ressentiment. Il en était pratiquement certain.

« Et faut croire que si je veux sortir du purgatoire, je dois réparer ça. »

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent. Le bêta essaya de lire l’expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du fantôme et une seule conclusion lui vint…

« C’est pas réel. C’est dans ma tête, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. »

Il se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire, ramassa son sac et salua Brett. De toute façon, le garçon n’était pas vraiment là. Son esprit lui jouait un tour. C’était sûrement un truc de loup-garou qu’il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement…

« Liam ! retint Brett alors qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir la porte. Pars pas, s’il te plaît. »

Le bêta fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Non, il ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Tous croyaient qu’il était tellement con qu’ils pouvaient profiter de lui sans aucune difficulté. Et peut-être qu’ils avaient raison avant, mais il avait changé. Il ne laisserait plus avoir.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet alors qu’il tentait de quitter la pièce. Il partit en arrière, atterrissant presque au sol. Les yeux de Brett flashèrent pendant une fraction de seconde en doré.

« J’ai besoin de toi, d’accord ? grogna-t-il. Je dois retrouver Lori. »

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient toute la pièce, et les larmes qui s’accumulaient autour des pupilles de l’ancien capitaine brillèrent. Pourtant les traits de son visage étaient durs, son expression froide et déterminée.

Une odeur âcre parvint jusqu’à lui. Les poings fermés, Brett essayait de contrôler ses pulsions.

« T’es mon passe de sortie ! Sans toi, je vais errer dans le purgatoire pour toujours. Je reverrai plus jamais Lori, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Plus jamais ! »

Le bêta fit un pas en arrière. Mais Brett agit plus rapidement que lui, et captura ses épaules entre ses paumes.

« Je finirai pas comme Jiang et Tierney, dit-il alors que ses yeux s’agitaient.

-Jiang et Tierney, répéta Liam. Ils sont là-bas… »

Dès que Brett hocha la tête, il sentit sa gorge se contracter. Les deux bêtas avaient été assassinés par leur faute. Ils leur avaient fait confiance, ils n’auraient pas dû.

« Coincés pour toujours, rajouta le capitaine de Lacrosse. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent tuer ou qu’ils s’entretuent.

-Quoi ?

-Le purgatoire s’est comme une arène pour les créatures surnaturelles. On a pas autant de chance que les humains, si jamais on échoue… Si on arrive pas à réparer nos erreurs, on reste là-bas pour toujours. Y a pas de seconde chance pour nous, Liam. Et au bout d’un moment, tu finis par perdre la tête. »

Sa mâchoire se serra.

« Si tu savais ce que j’ai dû faire pour arriver jusqu’ici. Pour savoir où Lori est. »

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il vit le vert clair qui les habitait luire. La bouche entrouverte, aucun mot ne lui vint. Cette étincelle dans son regard avait mis fin à toutes ses interrogations.

« Ok, s’avoua-t-il vaincu. Ok. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Si Liam se sentait stupide de croire et de parler au fantôme de Brett, le sourire qui illumina son visage chassa cette pensée.

La main du capitaine de Devenford s’abattit sur son épaule. Une litanie de remerciements sortit de sa bouche. Le bêta essaya de ne pas paraître trop déconcerté par ses paroles. De toute sa vie, Brett ne l’avait remercié qu’une fois, et quelques secondes après il avait retrouvé son corps étendu sur le goudron.

«  Aller, l’interrompit le bêta. On a du travail à faire. »

Brett hocha la tête, et se reconcentra en deux secondes.

« C’est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème ? répéta Liam, les sourcils froncés. J’ai pas de problème.

-On m’a envoyé ici pour t’aider. Pour être ton ange gardien, si tu préfères, lui expliqua-t-il. Alors t’as forcément un problème, sinon je ne serai pas là. »

Le bêta hocha lentement la tête. Avoir Brett comme conseiller de vie semblait être une blague de mauvais goût. Qui donnerait ce genre de tâche à Brett Talbot ?

« J’ai pas de problème, répéta-t-il. Les chasseurs sont partis. Le anuk-ite aussi. »

Brett tiqua suite au nom étrange, pourtant il ne posa aucune question.

« Gérard est mort. Monroe a complétement disparu des radars. Pour le moment, il y a aucun menace. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

-Je parle pas de la ville, le corrigea-t-il. Mais de toi. »

Liam sembla confus pendant plusieurs secondes. Comment ça lui ? Rien d’assez important ne se passait dans sa vie pour faire revenir Brett d’entre les morts juste pour lui.

« Je vais bien. »

Ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur doré. Aucune blessure ne l’empêchait de jouer au Lacrosse ou le tuait à petit feu, alors, oui, il allait bien.

« Sérieusement Liam, y a forcément quelque chose, s’obstina-t-il en comblant la distance entre eux. On est en septembre, octobre ?

-Septembre, le corrigea le bêta.

-Comment tu gères sans Scott ?

-Bah, ça va. Pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre. Mason est toujours là. »

Brett leva les yeux au ciel. Qu’attendait-il de lui qu’il pleure sur ses genoux en dévoilant tous les petits détails de sa vie ? Le bêta refusait de partager ses peurs avec lui. Loup-garou de naissance ou non, il ne le laisserait pas l’aider. Puis rien ne l’alertait vraiment pour l’instant. Tant que tout le monde était en vie, il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

« Fais un effort, je suis là pour une raison, poursuivit-il. »

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent, signe d’une réflexion intense chez le bêta.

« Liam ? l’appela Mason en faisant irruption dans la salle. »

Le bêta sursauta et se tourna vers Brett. Le garçon était toujours là.

« On te cherche depuis dix minutes, lui dit-il. »

Brett se tenait juste devant lui. Pourtant autant aucun cri ne résonnait dans la pièce. Pas un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Absolument rien.

« Je mentais pas quand je disais que t’étais le seul à pouvoir me voir, l’éclaira le capitaine de Devenford. »

Il se tourna vers Brett, Mason toujours dans son champ de vision. Cette situation commençait à devenir vraiment perturbante.

« Je t’ai même appelé, poursuivit son meilleur ami. Tu faisais quoi ? 

-Euh… bredouilla Liam en cherchant une excuse autour de lui. »

Il passa en revu le tableau noir, les rideaux jaunes, le sol fraîchement ciré mais rien ne traversa son esprit. Tout ce qu’il réussit à faire fut un demi-sourire.

« Ok, lui répondit lentement Mason. C’est pas grave. On y va ? »

Liam hocha la tête, dévisagea une dernière fois Brett avant de rejoindre son ami.

***

Quand Liam avait quitté la salle de classe déserte, il ne s’attendait à devoir supporter la présence de Brett jusqu’au déjeuner. Pendant les seules heures de cours de la semaine qu’il ne partageait pas avec la chimère, ce fut le capitaine fantôme – Liam lui avait trouvé un nouveau surnom – qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Génial…

Penché sur sa petite table individuelle, Brett observait chaque mot que le bêta griffonnait. Et il ne se gênait pas pour pointer chacune de ses fautes, ou pour critiquer sa façon de prendre ses notes. Comme s’il existait plusieurs façons d’écrire un cours. Son ancien capitaine lui avait fait tout un discours sur les abréviations, Liam ne l’avait écouté que d’une oreille.

« Tu sais que le plus vite j’ai résolu ton problème, le plus vite je serai parti.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Brett, mais j’ai pas de problème. »

Sa voisine fronça les sourcils en le voyant parler tout seul. Et il entendit les pieds de sa table grincer alors qu’elle se décalait sur le côté. Brett ricana couvrant la voix monotone de leur nouveau professeur de biologie.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, lui conseilla Brett en attrapant un de ses stylos, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts avec un regard amusé. Même si personne me voit, ils t’entendent quand tu me parles. »

La présence de Brett lui faisait regretter toutes les aides scolaires qu’il avait eues en primaire. Il s’excusa pour toutes ses crises et les insultes qu’il leur déblatérait à longueur de journée. Le capitaine-fantôme ne l’aidait pas du tout à se concentrer, et ne tentait pas de le canaliser lorsqu’il menaçait de balancer toutes ses affaires au sol. Non, il le poussait même à lui balancer son poing à la figure.

« J’ai peut-être pas récupérer toutes mes capacités, mais je sais que tu mens. »

Liam fronça les sourcils. Il ne mentait pas. En tout cas, il en était pratiquement sûr.

« T’as jamais vraiment su mentir, lui expliqua-t-il. T’as toujours un air un peu bête quand tu le fais. »

Le bêta grimaça. Son regard s’encra sur le tableau noir si vieux que l’ardoise s’effritait. Garder son calme, c’était sa seule tâche. Il empoigna la table d’une main, et se focalisa sur le bois en-dessous de ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’un léger craquement ne brise le silence. Ne casse pas la table, Liam, se répéta-t-il. Sa voisine plissa les yeux alors que ses sourcils se rapprochaient. Le bêta essaya de lui sourire, mais à la vue de son expression, ce ne fut pas un succès.

« Ignore-moi tant que tu veux. Je finirai par découvrir ce que tu caches, Liam. »

Après, cette pseudo-menace, le capitaine-fantôme resta à peu près calme jusqu’à la fin du cours. Il marmonna quelques insultes par-ci, par-là, et ne cessa pas de le dévisager. Comme si la réponse à ses interrogations était inscrite sur son front. Mais il arrêta de le déconcentrer, selon lui le bêta avait déjà assez de mal comme ça.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Mason se tenait déjà devant la porte. Un sourire franc sur ses lèvres, il l’attendait pour se rendre à la cafeteria.

En chemin, ils récupérèrent Nolan et s’engouffrèrent dans l’énorme cantine où ils se réunissaient chaque midi. Son plateau en main et un compliment pour Madame Johnson plus tard, il marchait dans l’allée centrale. Le trio prit place à leur table habituelle. Mason et Nolan étaient en pleine discussion. Ce qu’ils racontaient était sans doute intéressant, mais Liam ne parvenait pas à décrocher son attention des portes battantes du réfectoire.

« T’es nerveux ? le questionna Brett en s’installant à ses côtés.

-Non, chuchota Liam en se tournant vers lui, faisant dos aux deux garçons.

-T’as peur de quoi ? D’une jolie fille ? »

Le bêta manqua de s’étouffer avec ses frites. Ce qui lui valut deux regards inquiets à sa droite.

« Ça va ? s’inquiéta Mason, alors que Brett riait à côté de lui. »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Nolan arqua un sourcil, et reprit sa conversation avec Mason. Son ancien capitaine tapait la table du poing, en lui donnant des petits coups d’épaules. Liam leva les yeux au ciel. Capitaine-fantôme était peut-être encore plus agaçant que l’ancien Brett.

« Alors j’ai trouvé ? sourit-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. »

Liam n’essaya même pas de lui répondre, il préféra se concentrer sur son assiette.

« Y a pas de quoi avoir honte, roucoula-t-il. Elle est jolie ? »

Le bêta enfonçait des poignées de nourriture dans sa bouche, sous l’œil rieur de son ancien capitaine. Si sa bouche était pleine, pas d’obligation de réponse.

« Je vais jouer les cupidons. »

Un sourire moqueur s’étala sur ses lèvres. Liam sentait tout son visage brûler. Avait-il encore le temps d’intervenir ? De réfuter les mots de Brett avant que la situation n’empire ?

Il connaissait bien son ancien capitaine, jamais il ne laisserait couler une occasion pareille de se moquer de lui. Liam serait condamné à supporter ses railleries incessantes, et ses insinuations. Il fronça les sourcils, Brett ne savait pas du tout lire entre les lignes. Sa réaction n’avait rien à voir avec celle d’une fille qu’il affectionnait. Vraiment n’importe quoi…

Entre deux bouchées, il sentit sa gorge l’irriter. Ses narines se dilatèrent. Il était dans la merde…

« Vous êtes déjà là ? M. Willon vous a lâché plus tôt ? les interrompit Corey en posant son plateau sur la table. »

Nolan se décala pour lui laisser sa place, et se retrouva juste en face de lui. Liam hurla mentalement, puis le siège à sa gauche claqua contre le carrelage.

« Eh ! s’offusqua Brett alors que Théo lui volait sa chaise. »

La chimère s’installa à sa gauche, en bout de table, seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tenta de retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps que possible, mais il sentait déjà des milliers de picotements sous sa peau. Non, pas encore, désespéra-t-il.

Puis vint le tour du regard confus de Brett.

« Théo Raeken ? Le psychopathe ? murmura-t-il. Depuis quand… »

La tête baissée vers le contenu de son assiette, le silence de son ancien capitaine ne pouvait être plus pesant. Sa nuque se teintait sans doute en ce moment-même d’une couleur cramoisie. Son corps entier bouillait, à vrai dire, comme si des mini volcans avaient décidé de rentrer en éruptions en même temps sous son épiderme. Et le regard de la chimère ancré sur lui et son odeur qui entourait toute leur table n’aidaient pas.

Comme si ces facteurs ne suffisaient pas déjà, plus personne ne parlait. Liam se demanda pendant une seconde s’ils pouvaient tous voir Brett derrière lui. Dans ce cas, il comprenait le manque de bruit de la table.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? se risqua Corey lorsque l’ambiance devint trop lourde. »

Nolan et Mason s’empressèrent de relater le début de leur conversation. En une fraction de seconde, ils reprirent leur discussion, sans laisser un seul instant de blanc. Laissant Théo et le bêta dans un froid silence. Génial…

« A-attends, balbutia Brett en s’installant entre les deux créatures surnaturelles, c’est lui qui te rend nerveux comme ça ? »

Liam sursauta, et tenta de faire communion avec la table. Mais le regard du capitaine passait sans cesse de lui à Théo. Et celui de la chimère ne le quittait plus. Les poils de ses bras s’hérissèrent alors que son odeur lui parvenait par vague. Elles frappèrent directement son visage, et envoyaient son corps s’échouer sur la plage. Sa peau frottant sur les grains de sable jusqu’à le brûler entièrement.

« Liam ? »

Le cœur du bêta fit une embardée. Pourquoi devait-il lui adresser la parole à lui ? Il n’était pas seul à cette table. Nolan se trouvait juste à sa droite, il avait sûrement plein de remarques sarcastiques et d’insultes en réserve pour l’ancien chasseur. Pourquoi Corey s’était assis si loin de lui, déplora-t-il.

Sa tête se leva de quelques centimètres à peine, il refusait d’affronter la totalité du visage de Théo. Il s’arrêta à son menton, et c’était déjà bien assez. Pas besoin de voir ses yeux accusateurs mais aussi brillants de moquerie.

« Hmm ? fit-il gesticulant sur sa chaise. »

Il essayait de s’écarter le plus loin possible de Théo, sans qu’il ne le remarque. Et à la vue de ses sourcils froncés, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu.

« C’est quoi ton problème en ce moment ? T’es trop… »

Sans même se dissimuler, la chimère le dévisagea puis fit un geste vague vers lui. Oh non, redouta Liam. Sa vie ne tarderait pas à prendre fin. Il s’apprêtait sans doute à lui parler de l’incident de la veille. Et Liam n’avait pas encore réussi à trouver un angle d’attaque à ce problème.

« Bizarre, trancha Théo. »

Premier pied dans la tombe. Ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher ? Avouer qu’il avait senti son excitation et mettre fin à cette situation une bonne fois pour toute.

Son cœur pressait contre ses côtes, menaçant de sortir de son torse. Mais il savait que ça n’avait rien à voir avec les futurs mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Non, c’était son parfum…

« C’est lui… murmura Brett, c’est lui la fill… C’est lui ton problème ! »

Le rire du capitaine-fantôme résonna dans tout le réfectoire. Mais personne n’y prêta attention, seul Liam était obligé de le supporter.

« Non ! cria-t-il au-dessus des gloussements – de vrais gloussements – de Brett. J’ai aucun problème ! »

Un court silence régna dans le réfectoire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu’ils reprennent un par un leur conversation. Mais les garçons à sa table continuèrent leur regard appuyé. Tous fronçaient les sourcils, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Et les mots dans la gorge du bêta moururent lentement.

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que les autres t’entendent ? le questionna Brett, sa tête près de son épaule. »

Liam leva les yeux ciel. Si autant de paires d’yeux n’étaient pas braqués sur lui, il lui aurait enfoncé son poing dans le visage.

« Aucun problème, se moqua Théo, bien-sûr. »

Le capitaine ricana dans son oreille. Le bêta se leva d’un bond, récoltant des œillades inquiètes de Mason et de Corey. Nolan, lui, ressemblait à un gamin perdu.

« Je vais chercher à boire, dit Liam en remuant les pièces dans sa poche. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, à l’exception de Théo qui l’observait avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, lâcha le bêta en faisant grincer sa chaise. »

À grandes enjambées, il s’enfuit vers le distributeur. Le capitaine-fantôme sur ses talons. Il se tut, jusqu’à qu’ils soient devant la machine à boissons, qui délivrait aussi des sucreries. Son corps reposant contre l’appareil, il ne souriait pas, ne riait plus, il tentait d’être le plus neutre possible.

« C’est bon, cracha Liam en repérant ce que le distributeur avait de plus sucré, fais toi plaisir.

-Non, ça va, marmonna Brett. »

Le bêta eut juste le temps de repérer les barres de céréales Choconit avant que le capitaine-fantôme ne se fasse entendre une seconde fois.

« Théo, hein ? s’amusa-t-il en traçant du bout du doigt des cercles invisibles sur le côté du distributeur.

-Quoi ? grinça Liam en tapant le 36 sur la machine.

-Je juge pas, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter. Je comprends qu’il y ait plus beaucoup d’option depuis mon départ. »

Il ricana quelques secondes, jusqu’à ce que Liam ne comprenne le rapprochement.

« Oh, le calma-t-il, ses deux mains devant lui. Je suis pas… »

Les sourcils du capitaine-fantôme se rapprochèrent. Il savait très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot sans s’attirer deux paires d’oreilles indiscrètes. Stupide ouïe surdéveloppée.

« Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Brett, puis il se pencha vers lui. Tu sais que t’as pas à te cacher avec moi. Je suis ton ange gardien, ok ? »

Liam roula des yeux.

« T’es pas mon ange gardien. Et je suis pas... Absolument pas.

-Tu sais que tu peux aimer les deux, Li.

-Qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-il. Oui, je le sais. Mais non. C’est pas mon truc. »

Brett posa ses yeux sur lui, puis sur Théo. Et il répéta l’action plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que le cerveau de Liam imprime ce qu’il se passait. Ce qui prit bien une trentaine de secondes.

« Non ! s’énerva-t-il en martelant les numéros de la machine. Et m’appelle pas comme ça ! 

-T’appeler comment ? »

Le bêta sursauta alors qu’un garçon de l’équipe de Lacrosse se présenta près de lui. Juste à côté de Brett. Il s’appelait Jared ou Jacob, Liam ne retenait pas bien les prénoms.

« Ha, non, rien.  J’étais… enfin, s’embrouilla-t-il, il fit un geste vers le distributeur. J’ai presque fini. 

-Non, l’arrêta le garçon. Je voulais juste savoir si ça te disait de venir à ma fête.

-Quoi ? Hein ? »

Liam se reprit face au froncement de sourcils du deuxième année. La première fois qu’il parlait à son capitaine et il devait déjà le prendre pour un idiot.

« Je veux dire c’est quand ?

-Vendredi soir, après les sélections. »

Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Brett se moqua de son air extatique, mais se tut quand Liam le fusilla du regard.

« Ce serait cool que toi et Nolan soyez là.

-Y aura qui ? le questionna Liam alors que ses produits furent enfin libérer de la machine.

-Plein de gens, j’espère. Toute l’équipe, normalement. Et des filles ! »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil. Auquel, le capitaine de Devenford répondit en pointant le bêta du doigt, non sans ajouter :

« Désolé. Mais on est pas intéressé par les filles ici. 

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! hurla Liam à Jared, Jacob – ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le garçon recula face son enthousiasme soudain, mais il se ressaisit vite.

« Cool ! Merci ! Tu verras ce sera génial ! »

Liam lui sourit en récupérant sa canette et sa barre de céréale. Il salua le garçon, qui lui cria de ne pas oublier d’en parler à Nolan et Corey et qu’il comptait sur lui.

« Des filles, hein ? répéta Brett alors qu’il s’asseyait à table. »

Tous les regards se posèrent une seconde fois sur lui. Le bêta sentit son corps se liquéfier dès qu’il aperçut que Théo ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Et la senteur de pins assaillit son nez. Il répéta plusieurs fois son mantra, mais rien à faire. Son cœur continua de battre des records de vitesse. Et ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau.

Corey haussa un sourcil en entendant ses battements incontrôlés. Liam n’osait même pas observer la réaction de Théo, même du coin de l’œil. 

« Nolan ! cria-t-il en essayant d’avoir l’air enjoué mais normal. »

Ce ne fut pas une réussite, puisque l’ancien chasseur bondit presque de sa chaise. Il hocha ensuite lentement la tête, appréhendant sa prochaine phrase. Le bâtard osa même lancer un appel de secours à Mason et Corey, qui répondirent par deux sourires gênés.

« Oui, chuchota-t-il.

-On doit aller à une fête.

-Quoi ? lui répondit le garçon qui ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Quand ? Où ?

-Vendredi soir, chez Jared.

-C’est qui Jared ? Tu le connais d’où ? Pourquoi je devrais y aller ? commença-t-il à s’inquiéter.

-Mais tu sais, dit-il agacé, le gars de l’équipe. Le numéro 8.

-Jacob? rectifièrent en même temps Corey et Mason. »

Les deux garçons partagèrent un regard entre complicité et culpabilité. Liam fronça les sourcils, mais n’en demanda pas plus.

« Ok, murmura Nolan.

-Vous êtes tous invités, d’ailleurs, poursuivit Liam en faisant dos à Théo. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec une lenteur ahurissante. Le bêta sourit et n’attendit pas plus longtemps avant d’ouvrir sa barre de céréales. Il ne rêvait que de ça. Les choconit avaient un goût addictif. Bien plus que les Luckycrips.

« J’ai compris, s’invita Brett près de lui. »

Le bêta haussa un sourcil, mais continua de déballer sa trouvaille. Désormais qu’il savait que le lycée possédait un distributeur avec des choconit, il ne se nourrirait plus que de ça. Liam était un grand fan du _« le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée »,_ il ne se gênait donc pas pour le remettre à toutes les heures.

« Mon rôle c’est que tu réalises que t’es attiré par les hommes. »

Son corps se tendit, avant qu’il ne se mette à bouillir. Ses lèvres se pressèrent ensemble, il ne devait pas réagir. Aucun mot ne devait quitter sa bouche. Pas ici. Pas avec autant de monde autour de lui. Pas avec Théo à seulement quelques centimètres. Il ne supporterait pas les railleries de la chimère, ses longues œillades moqueuses.

Il combla le vide en enfonçant sa barre de céréales dans sa bouche, sous le regard dégouté de Corey.

« T’en veux ? le questionna-t-il en recrachant un bout. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes ~


End file.
